Until we Meet Again
by hikaru-yamato
Summary: An Aya-centric version of the final chapter.


"A brawl and a fight are different! Don't mix them up!"

It wasn't too long ago when I shouted those words to you. You who would always get into petty quarrels even though you were just walking down the street. Sure your grades were good. I don't even understand how you can ace those tests when you barely attend classes. And whenever you do, it would only be because I had managed to pull you back to the classroom.

When I first met you, all the girls were swooning over you. They say your arrogance and carefree attitude makes you cool. However, what I saw was a laid-back teenager who had nothing else better to do. Without a dream or responsibility, you lived every single day as you pleased.

But, like everything else, that changed. You changed. We were all plunged into a battle for worlds we never even knew existed. Now I could only stand watch, your broad back before me.

"None of you will interfere. This is my fight."

You said those words with such intensity and I could do nothing but stand watch as you gallantly fought. It was no longer just about protecting us. Neither was it for the balance of the two worlds. It was for yourself. You understood that better than anyone else now and I was proud of that.

And thanks to your usual stubbornness, you finally managed to make him accept you.

"I am Nikaidou Akira!"

Those words resounded within me and I'm sure it reached everyone else. You are not anyone's substitute. You are yourself.

I may not know what your dream is now but there is one thing I'm certain. You willfully took responsibility. The role and powers of a king, they are heavy burdens not everyone would have. But as I looked at the content faces of everyone with us, I'm sure you will be alright. And heck, you have me. I'll give you a good beating if you stray off your path!

When I thought everything was settled, you suddenly turned to me. Cold, blood red eyes stared at me, as if reading my thoughts. I looked away. I bit my lips as you started to lecture me on the dangers of remaining in the Shadow World. And with my short temper, I finally snapped.

"Why? Why can't I be with everyone here?" I protested.

I didn't even realize but tears had already started to roll down from my eyes. Seeing this, you immediately closed the distance between us. But what you did next caught me off-guard. Without a second thought, you embraced me into your strong and wide arms.

"I don't want to drag you any deeper than this." You whispered those words to me so closely that the stunned me could only clench your cape. I was afraid not of the dangers of this world. I didn't want to be left behind. I'm sure my family… even grandfather would understand.

"You think I'd be a handicap? I'm strong. I can fight my own battles. Even Homurabi recognized my abilities!" I struggled to let out those words, words which I know will be futile once you've made your decision.

"I know you're strong. You've taught me how to be one. But, like Homurabi said, you are… human. My decision should not affect you too."

In a second, the same hand that embraced me pushed me to a portal back home.

I was alone. Coming to school was never the same, not without you and Kengo. Always I would check the rooftop. I even dropped by the Aging Bar which had recently been sold to some company. But then, moping around wouldn't bring you guys back.

I had to move forward. I went to university and got myself a job. Of course I still practice my kendo but I never joined a competition. Strength comes from the desire to protect and the me right now doesn't have it. I was living a peaceful life but something was missing, like a puzzle that would never be complete.

Before I knew it, six years had passed. I was rushing to the office when I saw it. A glimpse of the past I tried to leave behind. And so, I ran. I could be hallucinating because of the heat but illusion or not, I pursued you.

My daily training did not fail me but the heels I wore slowed me a bit. Before I completely lost you, I shouted your name with all my might.

"Akira!"

You finally stopped and turned around. With an annoyed face, you called out to me too.

"Aya…"

There were so many things I wanted to ask. How is everyone? Has Kou regained his strength? How are Lulu and Nanaya? Did Homurabi disappear? And Shisui? The Aging Bar was sold and I couldn't contact anyone else. But despite my desire to know, because of that face, what I let out was my rage.

"Why are you here? What took you so long? Did you know how worried I was? I never saw any of you since-"

"Aya-chan!"

I was interrupted by Lulu who jumped to me from nowhere. Not long after, Shirogane and Kou also appeared. And suddenly, everyone was talking like nothing ever happened.

That missing piece… it had been with me all this time. I just did not want to admit it. They may not be of this world anymore but the time we spent together, these precious memories will never be lost. A few minutes with them had cured my years of longing.

But like all meetings, we had to part. How many years will it take before I see these guys again? Five? Ten? Can I wait that long?

You were doing your job, I know. But that did not keep the pain away from my heart. Can't I really be by your side? Can you not rely on me too?

Like déjà vu, I saw your backs fading from my sight. Before you could completely disappear, you faced me.

"Until we meet again…"

With a gentle smile, you directed those words to me. How could I ever protest to that? Who would have thought that I can see that face and those eyes once more? I could only smile back and utter a few words.

"Yeah, until then…"

How long it would take doesn't matter anymore. Definitely. We will meet again.

_Author's Note: I do not own Monochrome Factor and its characters. This story was written shortly after the release of chapter 65 raws. Read and review!_


End file.
